Changes
by InuChan7979
Summary: buffy & spike were close friends when they were growingup but then stopped. now theyre seniors in SD/HS who hate each other. how much worse could life get with your g/f cheating on you. oh u could be Buffy and have ur back be a complete bruise. plez read.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

By:InuChan79

"Why aren't you friends anymore?" an overly exhausted Willow asked, causing Buffy to roll her eyes. The two girls were walking down Revello Drive, after one long day of school.

"Will we went over this. He asked me out and when I said no he said, we couldn't be friends anymore." Buffy said in a flip tone trying to get the red head to drop the subject.

"Okay I get why you wouldn't go out with him. He is pretty much a brother to you. Like Xander and me, but why aren't you friends?"

"Will…" Buffy said becoming agitated, stopping in front of her mailbox.

"But you two have been friends longer than we have and now all of the sudden your not talking." she said becoming sad, her eyes locked with Buffy's and she knew they were going to go over this for the third time since school ended. Taking a deep breath she calmly spoke.

"Oh we're talking…he called me a bitch 7th period." Buffy joked and Willow gave her an angry look. "I'm joking kinda…Will, I promise, once he gets back from summer vacation in London he'll be all better with hugs even." Willow's look didn't change.

"This isn't something something he is just going to get over. You need to talk to him and explain your side." Willow pleaded.

"I tried and he grabbed my backpack and tossed it down the hallway. Trust me, Will, after some quality time with his mom, he'll feel like apologizing." Buffy replied. They finally separated and Buffy walked up the steps to her house. Walking up the stairs to her room she felt her eyes tear up, but she pushed it aside as she continued the walk to her room.

When she finally entered her bedroom the tears that she held back came out with full force the moment her eyes looked at her vanity mirror. It was covered with pictures of her and her former friend hanging out, and growing up together. They looked so happy, and it made her cry harder.

Why was he being so stupid about this? She did have feelings for him, but not the way he wanted her to. It's not like he ever made a move or showed any emotion towards her other than friendly. Then out of nowhere as school started this morning, on their last day of their 8th grade year, he made a move. She had been waiting for him at his locker like she did everyday when he walked right up to her and kissed her! No warning, just bam! She just went to give him a hug and he stuck his tongue down her throat. It wasn't that bad, honestly, but he just thought it was okay. She pulled back shock written on her face and he couldn't figure out why she was mad. She told him she liked him as a friend and he snapped. He like went after her, yelling that he thought they had something special…_they did._

He was her best friend, the first person she turned to for everything. She spent every free moment with him. She even listened to his poetry and didn't tease him about it, even though everyone else would. Buffy cried all night over the loss of her friend. She knew not even his mom could get him to be her friend again. Once his mind was set, there was nothing anyone could do to change it. So she was just doing to have to live with it.

Four years later…..

It was Friday morning, and Willow and Buffy were off to their first class of the day. Greek mythology, which was their favorite class, and since finals were on Tuesday that meant that the class was going to turn into a study hall just like all there other classes had. The day couldn't get any better for them even if they tried.

"Are you as excited as I am? My hands are sweating!" Willow said as she and Buffy walked down the hallway together.

"It's just finals. Nothing real exciting," Buffy said in a yawning tone.

"A chance to test your knowledge with number two pencils…could life get any better?" Willow said fading out as she separated from Buffy to go to her locker before class, and maybe see Oz if he was one time. Buffy smiled watching her friends skip down the hallway, as she turned down the six hundred hallway she almost bumped into Spike, _ick._

"Oh the prom queen decided to grace us with her presence…for once." Spike said stepping in front of her to block her path.

"How would you know, dead boy, you never come to class," Buffy replied trying to side step him as he blocked her again.

"She hurts me with her words…because it's not like she got anything else." he said changing his tone to that of disgust.

"I must have had something else because you wanted me." she retorted. Spike eyed up her body slowly like a panther surveying it's prey. She was wearing a tight pink sweater with a blue jean skirt that started just a little bit above her knees, and tall tan boots.

"Ancient history Summer's. I would touch you with a 30 foot pole." he replied spiting out his insult.

"Thank goodness I hear your pole is way under a foot than." she replied in a sweet flirty tone. His eyes filled with fire as he began to square off with her in the hallway.

"Like you'd know you sodding prude!" Spike said before he could think of something more clever.

"Real mature Billy, just because I don't sleep with every sleaze ball out there," she said stopping to point at him. "You know what, I'd rather be a prude than catch whatever disease you caught from that skank of a girlfriend of yours. What's her name again?" she asked knowing full well what her name was.

Spike growled as he took a step towards her. "Your not even worthy to say her name. And as for me ever snogging with your anorexic ass, you can just dream on. I wouldn't shag you if you were the last chit on the planet, Betty." he said putting as much hate behind the name as humanly possible.

"We'll lucky me than." Buffy said taking the final step towards him. He could feel her breathe on his neck and it made him want to heave. Buffy felt his eyes burning through her. Spike turned around and stepped into the class room. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, she had know idea what she would of said if he had, had another come back. She would of said something incredibly sad like, _you have stupid hair._ She started walking into the class room when she noticed Willow wasn't there yet. _Probably making out with Oz, _she laughed at the thought of how awkward that would beThe two had problems holding each others hand in the hallway let alone kissing each other. When Buffy was in the class room she sat in her usual, second row seat next to Cordelia.

"Buffy hi!" Cordelia said in a chipper tone. Buffy and her had become friends since she had been named prom queen and Cordelia named runner up, which meant they talked when Cordelia needed to keep up appearances as a good friend, and not anymore than that, ever. So Buffy was a little thrown when Cordy talked to her, when not to many people were in the room yet.

"Um…hi Cordelia." Buffy said trying not to look at her like she had grown a third head.

"Me and Harmony were talking, did you hear that our local Gothic Crazy Freak has been spreading rumors about breaking up with the Bloody poet?" Buffy tried to fake a lack of interest but apparently her mouth didn't get that memo.

"Drusilla's breaking up Spike??" Buffy asked leaning into the conversation.

Spike heard Betty say his name but let it go as she was just spreading another rumor about him. _Fucking Bitch._

"Yeah I was talking to Anya who had heard it from Warren who had overheard Dorkess talking to Darla. She said she was sick of him being "less than a man," and that if he didn't treat his Princess right she was going to like kick him to the curb." Harmony said even being as geeky as to use air quotes.

Buffy shouldn't really _care about what happened to William_, _what no! Spike! Spike! William had died the moment he returned from London._ Buffy turned to see SPIKE not William, _(just making sure you all know I don't like him) _sitting alone in the back corner. The only thing he really had going for him was his relationship with Dru. He hadn't been accepted to any college that she knew of, and she knew after graduation his Uncle would no longer let him stay with him. Mr. Rayne never liked his nephew, and once Spike's mother, Anne, died he was living on borrowed time in that house. Buffy hadn't noticed how long she had spent looking at the outcast but her "friends" apparently had.

"You don't like that freak do you?" Cordelia more accused than asked. This brought Buffy back from her thoughts.

"Are you kidding?" Buffy even laughed a little at the prospect. "I can't wait to see the hurt look on his face." she lied.

"I think you do have feeling for him." Cordelia accused. She had been looking for any excuse to bump Buffy off the Popularity ladder, and Buffy knew that was what she was driving at.

"No way Cordy. She has Angel. Mmm Angel…" Harmony said drifting off to a dream land. Cordy and Buffy looked at her like they were going to have to get a drool bucket. Cordy snapped her fingers bringing her back. "There is no way she could ever think about anyone else."

Cordy seemed to be thinking this over. Angel was a looker, and Captain of the Football team, that had won every game this season. Yeah no woman in her right mind would trade a guy like Angel in for a Freak like Spike. "Alright, but then it must be Billy Idol's twin that has feeling for you, cause everyone notices the tension there. And it isn't all hate!" she said not ready to let go of this.

"Trust me Cordy, there is nothing but hate there." Buffy tried to reassure her. Man how she wanted to snap at Cordy for making fun of him. Friend or not he deserved better.

"Prove it!" Cordelia snapped and Harmony seemed to be backing her up. Buffy sighed turning in her seat so she was looking at Spike again.

"Hey Spike! You want to sit next to me?" Buffy asked batting her eyes at him. Without hesitation he replied.

"Bite me Summer's." he raising his middle finger at her.

"Put that hand away Mr. Lynch or go to the office." Ms. Calendar said entering the class room, and dropping her bag on her desk. Spike stood up started walking towards the door, when he reached Buffy he smacked her on the back of the head and she immediately retaliated by punching him in the side. He never broke stride as left the room.

"Sorry Buffy." Harmony said having the decency to look ashamed of accusing her of liking him.

Spike was walking out of the room, when Willow came walking right up to him smiling like a cherub.

"Good morning Spike." Willow greeted her old friend. Spike nodded his head as he continued to walk past her. "Are you going to Oz's concert tonight after school at the Bronze?" Willow asks. He raised his hand acknowledging her question. "Alright I'll tell him…see you later." she said trying to keep the conversation going, but he never stopped.

Willow entered the room taking her seat next to Buffy. The two girls smiled at each other, as Willow got her pencils ready for class. The two girls sat quietly next to each other because Harmony and Cordelia seemed to have run out of gossip and were listening in on other people's conversations. They didn't want gossip going around about either of them so they sat silently waiting for class. Xander made it to class just at the last second before the bell rang, sitting in the seat that had held Spike only a little while ago.

Buffy passed a piece of paper to Willow. Ms. Calendar had started her lecture on the Greek fable they would be reading next. The note said…_we need to talk._ Willow looked worried as she nodded at her friend as she took the paper back and began to write. A million bad thoughts were running through her mind. They never passed notes in class, okay fine, but not in this class. It was Buffy's favorite she always paid attention.

Xander caught sight of the scene two rows in front of him. They were passing notes! He felt left out. It was getting to be to much, it was like he wasn't a Scooby anymore. They both had been accepted into UC SunnyDale and he hadn't. They both had a boyfriend and he didn't. Not that he wanted a boyfriend, he wanted a girlfriend. And now they were holding secret conversations that he wasn't included in. He decided he was moving, getting Jonathan's attention with a paper ball to the back of the head he began bribing the nerd for his seat.

_I heard that Drusilla will be breaking up with Spike. _Willow read the note for the third time still not believing what it said. They were perfect for each other, why would she break up with him?

_why? _Willow wrote back.

_Not sure. All I know is that is what I heard. I don't really want that to happen to Spike._ Buffy wrote back not really thinking as she wrote it.

Willow looked at Buffy with big eyes than mouthed, "Do you like him?" Buffy's eyes got just as big as Willow's eyes had been. Shaking her head feverously no . Willow nodded and reached for the paper to write back when a male's hand reached forward and pulled the note back. Both girls gasped turning around to see Xander pulling it back towards him.

"Ms. Summer's, Ms. Rosenberg do you two want to join Mr. Lynch in the office?" Ms. Calendar threatened causing the girls to whip around shaking their heads no. "Good than would it be to much to try and pay attention here?" they both looked down at their notes like scolded puppies.

As class went by Buffy could hear Xander giggling. God, she was never going to live this down. It was like she could hear the wheels turning in Xander's head. He absolutely hated Spike and if he thought she liked him even for one minute, he would never let it go. He would start pulling out stories from when they were in kindergarten and Spike stole his yellow crayon. Saying he knew instantly knew then that he was pure evil. She cringed at the thought of having to listen to the Xand-man rant.

Class went by fast, seeing as it was just an in class reading assignment. As soon as class was over Xander fell into step with his friends. Holding up the note in the air Xander spoke.

"Please tell me this is true!" Xander exclaimed in a hysterical tone looking back and forth between the girls.

"Xander…." Willow began trying to explain.

"No Will." he said boxing her out. He turned to look at Buffy. "Buffy it's true isn't it? I mean I've earned this!" Xander said and Buffy and Willow looked confused. "He told Amy I was gay the week before prom so I couldn't get a date to it, the least that could happen to the big high and mighty undead is to lose his girl." Buffy sighed with relief.

"We're not sure. But that is the rumor." Buffy said and Xander jumped into the air raising his hands in triumph.

"Yes! This is the best news I've heard all semester." Xander exclaimed separating to go his next class.

"Well thank goddess Xander is as clueless as he always is. Seriously Buff, do you, with the feelings?" Willow asked stopping in the middle of the hallway to talk to her friend.

"A world of no. No feelings…there was for a tiny micro second, but only of pity, I swear, never of the L word variety." Willow was looking her over trying to figure out if she was lying. That is when Buffy spoke again. "That and you know how he torturers me now I can't imagine what it will be like when he is all alone and heart broken." Buffy said trying to cover up. Willow nodded in understanding, seeming to buy it.

"See you at lunch?" Will asked as she checked the clock hanging on the wall, knowing that she needed to let Buffy get to Gym class.

"Of course! Who else is going to laugh with me when Xander put the breadsticks up his nose." Buffy joked. Imaging him doing just that like he used to when they were little.

"I forgot he used to do that on Italian day…" she laughed at the memory. "I just hope he did too." Willow continued to laugh as she left in the other direction for her class. Buffy walked into the gym and saw that most of the girls were already waiting for class to begin. Smiling Buffy walked into the girls locker room. It was empty, she sighed with relief. Unlocking her locker she took out her shorts and a t-shirt that was way to big.

"I'll go get Buffy," Cordelia whined as Mr. Gorch began making the students run laps, for what he called instilling determination in the students. _More like torturing us, _Cordelia thought as she could already feel her hair begin to frizz. Cordelia was so relieved to get Buffy , cause well less running for her. Cordelia entered the locker room and gasped at what she saw. Buffy's back was covered in bruises, and cuts, her back looked like a battle ground! _It was so sick! _Buffy moaned as she carefully side the oversized shirt over the bruises trying her hardest not to reopen anything. Cordelia started to back peddle out of the room when Buffy noticed her presence.

"Hey Cordy, tell Mr. Gorch I'll be right out, just need to lock up my stuff." she said in that always cheery tone that Cordelia had come to despise so much over the years. Buffy turned back around ignoring her again as she fought to stuff her clothes into the locker. Cordelia left the room at that and went back into the gym.

_What a piece of gossip this will be… _

The day continued as usual for Buffy. Gym class came and went, and after what seemed like an eternity Lunch had finally arrived. Both Buffy and Willow spit there milk out when Xander really did stick the breadsticks up his nose. Which lead to the incident of him accidentally jabbing them up there to far…he spent the rest of the day in the nurses station.

One hour left, Buffy thought as she looked at the clock for the twelfth time this class period alone. She was going to die if she didn't get out of here soon. It was the last class of the day which meant that the powers that be and Synder would combine forces and slow down time to nearly stopping, to hold everyone in school longer. It was so unjust.

Finally the door opened and Buffy felt like she was going to cry when she thought Mr. Gorch had finally arrived to Study Hall. He never gave out bathroom passes and if he caught you talking you were doing pushups, everyone hated him. Buffy almost screamed when she saw Giles enter the room.

"Um...'Ello class. Um…" he said looking down at the sheet of paper he held in his hand. "Mr. Gor..ch is it?" he asked looking to the students for help over his glasses. When he caught sight of a few nods he continued. "Had an allergic reaction earlier today and will not be here for the rest of the semester." the students began to cheer loudly.

"Hail to the Seniors and all there glorious pranks!" someone yelled out.

"Well…um…right. So I will be covering all of his classes until the summer is here." The cheering continued again.

"Giles! Giles! Giles! Giles!" the class yelled, a few students were throwing books in the air in celebration. The tweed covered man in the front of the class removed his glasses. His face was turning red so he busied himself with cleaning them, waiting for the students to calm down. He couldn't believe that they all hated there previous teacher that much.

Just then Principle Synder came running into the class room. "Break it up! Break it up!" he yelled, causing all the students to become instantly quiet. "If you can't control the students we'll find someone who can." Synder threatened, but Giles seemed unmoved, he simply placed his glasses back on his face. "Now all of you back to work!" he yelled walking out of the class room to continue his surveillance of the halls.

"Piss ant." Giles spat out when Synder was out of ear shot, Buffy laughed. "Well I say we get straight to it then." He began taking roll call, trying to place as many names to faces as possible, so that he would notice when someone tried to sneak out. He wasn't as uptight as someone would expect. All the tweed he wore was pretty much camouflage. He let the students talk and even told them he would let them out early if they promised only to leave when he said they could.

The day just blew past after that. _Maybe the powers that be were on my side after all. _Buffy waited for Giles who was the last to leave the room. The hallways were already pretty much deserted, it being Friday night and all.

"Giles…" Buffy said once he had stepped out of the room. He turned to look at her smiling. "I just wanted to thank you for last night." she said slightly twirling her shoe on the ground.

"For what?" he asked complete bewilderment written on his face.

"You know. Coming by the house and bring fast food." she said looking down at the floor tiling.

"That?" he asked chuckling. "I told you anytime you needed help you were only to ask. I'm just glad you and Dawn didn't starve." he teased, Buffy met his gaze and smiled.

"Well, anyways I just wanted to thank you again. I didn't know what I was going to do when mom called and said she was working late." Giles could see in her eyes she was still lying as to why their mother hadn't come home last night, but he didn't want to say anything incase she stopped trusting him to help out when need be.

"Will your mother be home tonight? If not I could stop by that blasted Double Meat Palace again." he offered trying to get her to open up by making fun of her favorite restaurant.

"No, no she said she should be home tonight, and anyways dad comes home from his business trip tonight." Buffy said trying to sound happy about that. Giles nodded his head, then he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If you ever need anything, all you need do is ask." Giles offered gently squeezing it. She smiled at him and Giles quickly removed his hand feeling a bit awkward.

"You know I will. I always do."

After school…

Buffy slowly made her way home. She wasn't in a hurry, it would still be there when she got there. Plus if she made herself scene walking home there was a small chance that Angel would drive up and offer to give her a ride. _Sigh..._ Who was she kidding Angel wouldn't stop to pick her up even if God himself to him to do it or he would take away all the hair gel in the world. Things hadn't been going good for the couple in awhile.

He said that there was a gap between them that she didn't want to let him cross. _Yeah like that was it! It wasn't that he was all about Football that, that was all he ever talked about anymore. Or the fact that when he wasn't doing that he was brooding, about something. Man who the hell knew anymore what bug had crawled up his butt this week. _She couldn't take it anymore, _oh and don't forget that he kept trying to get her back into bed with him._ _Ugh. _

Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her sister yell at her to slow down so she could catch up. Dawn eventually caught up coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh, hey Dawnie." Buffy said finally acknowledging her sisters presence.

"Oh, hey Dawnie?!" she yelled clenching her fists. "I've been chasing you for six blocks, screaming for you to stop!" she said getting all melodramatic. "Where is your head at?"

"Sorry Dawn. Just a little lost in thought." she tried to explain. Dawn didn't seem to be buying it. "Fine I was just thinking about Graduation, and the world outside SunnyDale, and how I'm…" Dawn quickly interrupted her like Buffy thought she would.

"Okay I believe you. Sheez. So are you excited to see dad?" Dawn asked thrilled that he would be at home for awhile. Buffy looked away from her sister when she answered.

"Overjoyed."

The rest of the walk home for the Summer's girls had been spent talking about how close Dawn had been to getting asked out by Doyle the new exchange student from Ireland, and how Connor had killed the 4th grade gerbil because he said the 8th grades had dared him to do it. All in all just normal recap of Dawn's day. As soon as Revello Drive came into sight, Buffy slowed her pace again, she wasn't ready to be home just yet.

"Why are you slowing down?" Dawn asked. But before Buffy had a chance to answer Dawn saw the Blue Jaguar pull into there driveway. Dawn screamed with excitement running towards the house. "Daddy's home!"

Sighing Buffy picked up her pace so she wouldn't look like she wasn't excited too.

"And who is this beautiful teenage girl?" Hank asked Dawn as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"It's me Dad, Dawn!"

"No that's not possible when I left she had little pigtails, not a full cover girl hair due." he teased hugging her again. Dawn giggled like a small child as she held him tight. Hank saw his eldest daughter over his daughter's head. She was standing on the other side of the car, watching the scene unfold. "But don't tell me that is Elizabeth?" Dawn released herself from the hug to see Buffy smiling sweetly at them.

"Hi dad." Buffy said walking over to her old man. Hank wrapped her up in a hug much like the one he had just given Dawn. Buffy tried to hold back the tears as he squeezed her back so hard she felt like she would die. But he soon let go, and Buffy had gotten used to holding back the tears so she wouldn't cry in front of anyone.

"Well let's get inside and get ready for supper. I'm sure your mother's got it all done all ready."

Supper had came and went with Joyce telling everyone about the new buyer at the Shop that was buying up art like it was hotcakes. And Dawn retold the story about Doyle, whom her father wanted to meet. When asked Buffy said nothing major was going on in her world just the same old same old. Hank went on to talk about how hard he had fought his law case in New Jersey but had lost the case anyways. He seemed to get agitated by just thinking about. Once midnight rolled and Dawn really needed to go to bed, Hank went to tuck Dawn in like he always did when he was home, while Buffy sat in the kitchen with her mother.

"Can I go to Willow's party?" Buffy asked lowering her bottom lip. She also brought out her puppy dog eyes.

"Honey I'm sure the party is over by now." her mother replied putting away what appeared to be the last of the dried dishes.

"No it's not. These parties go on till dawn most times. Please, please." she begged blocking her mother from putting anything else away.

"No." she said firmly. "Why don't you go upstairs and your father will tuck you in." Joyce said shooing Buffy out of the kitchen. Buffy ascended the stairs with a pout on her face.

Two hours later…

Giles was sleeping on the couch in his den when a loud noise woke him. It took a while for the British man to realize it was someone at the door, and not Vampire's trying to burn down his library. What a strange dream he had been having. He vowed to himself _never to drink twelve year old scotch before bed again_ as he made his way to the door. When he opened it he barely had time to register what was happening as a yellow and pink blur flung itself at him. He was prepared to fight until he hear a small cry come from in his arms. Looking down he tilted up his assailants head to get a good look at him. It was Buffy.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" she just kept repeating over and over. Giles ushered her in and she began to calm down. She was sitting on the couch he, just a moment ago was sleeping on. He had seated himself on the coffee table in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked. Buffy seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. "Buffy?"

"You know I've never been in here before. You've got a lot of space." Buffy said taking in her surroundings. Giles exhaled a breath trying to reign in his emotions. He couldn't command her to tell him what was wrong, but it sure would be easier. So he would just have to play it cool and wait for her to tell him what was the matter.

"Are you planning to stay the night?" he asked figuring it was a fair, and safe question seeing as she was in her pj's and she had started to lay down on the couch.

"If it's okay?" she asked as she yawned, completely stretched out on the couch now.

"Of course…" Giles said standing up. He exited the room then returned with a blanket from the linen closet. He draped it over her already sleeping form. He sighed to himself, tomorrow they would talk, and he could help her. He reached for his cell on the table and texted Joyce that Buffy was with him. He didn't want to call, and wake anyone up. He knew that Joyce trusted him to keep her daughter safe. And with that he locked the front door again and made his way to his bedroom in the back of his flat.

Buffy woke to the smell of coffee and eggs, stretching she realized two things. One she wasn't in her bed, and two she wasn't at home either because she could hear a very loud British voice singing off key.

_O Lord, our God, arise, _

_Scatter her enemies, _

_And make them fall. _

_Confound their politics, _

_Frustrate their knavish tricks, _

_On Thee our hopes we fix, _

_God save us all. _

Buffy got up and followed the voice coming from down the hall. The singing continued and only seemed to get louder as she finally reached the kitchen.

_Thy choicest gifts in store, _

_On her be pleased to pour; _

_Long may she reign: _

_May she defend our laws, _

_And ever give us cause _

Buffy watched as Giles raised the spatula in his hand to his heart as he finished the song.

_To sing with heart and voice_

_God save the Queen_

Buffy started clapping her hands for his performance and Giles jumped twirling around, spatula raised as a weapon.

"Oh it's only you Buffy." he said relaxing some.

"Yep only me, so you can lower your weapon." she teased. Giles noticed he still had the spatula poised for attack. He lowered it then turned around returning to the task of cooking.

"I remembered you liked your eggs scrambled with cheese so I made you a plate. It's in the microwave." Buffy walked over to it and sure enough a still warm plate was sitting in there.

"Thanks." she said so quietly Giles thought she might have thought she said something else entirely, if he hadn't been listening. He seemed to learn that the key to talking to Buffy was, listening. And not just to her words, but how she said them too. Giles took the empty seat across from her, once he had finished making his breakfast. She still seemed to be avoiding eye contact as they began to eat breakfast in what seemed like a normal occurrence.

"Sorry I'm not as good a cook as your mother." Giles said noticing that she was only picking at her food, and not really eating any.

"What? Oh, sorry. It tastes just as good, guess I'm not hungry is all." she said continuing to pile all the eggs onto one spot on the plate.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" he asked hoping she would agree, and not pretend she didn't hear him. She looked up from her plate, a defeated look on her face.

"Sure. I snuck out last night and went to Willow's party." Giles nodded as she continued. "I just got into a fight with Angel, after which I didn't have the strength left to climb back into my room." Buffy was looking back down at her food. Giles knew she was lying but wasn't going to call her on it. She wouldn't have gone anywhere in her pj's and Willow wasn't the type of girl to throw parties, not to mention the fact she wouldn't look him in the eye as she said it.

"I understand."

"Thanks Giles. I don't know what I'd do without you." Giles felt a swelling of pride wash over him as he looked upon his surrogate daughter as she finally began to eat. Hopeful if he didn't nag her to much she would tell him what really happened.

Last night….

Spike had showed up to the party to support one of the few real friends he had, Oz. The band Oz was in was, Dingoes Ate My Baby, had scored a gig at the Bronze. He planned to be there long enough for Oz to see him maybe give each other a head nod and get the hell out of there, before he had to deal with any of the assholes that usually inhabited it.

Speaking of which Harmony came hobbling out of the ladies room only to throw up three steps outside of it. Shaking his head in disgust Spike wandered through the club looking at all the drunken teenagers. He spotted Red next to the stage bouncing and jumping to the beat that her boyfriends band was laying down. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw the way Oz was looking at her, but Spike quickly killed it, reminding himself that he had an image to maintain. Deciding to say hi so he could leave he walked over to the stage.

"Oi," Spike said tapping Willow on the shoulder, she was smiling brightly.

"Hey!" the red head said turning to look at who was trying to get her attention. "Oh my god, hi!" she said hugging him like she hadn't seen him in forever. Spike awkwardly removed himself from her grip.

"Red."

"You came. Oz he came!" she shouted over the sound system which Oz some how heard because he sent Spike the nod. Spike returned it turning around immediately after to leave. "Your not leaving already are you?" Willow asked disappointed.

"Yeah, got to go see my Dark Prin…cess…" Spike said noticing a couple of to the side. It was Dru and who the hell was that? Spike couldn't quite make him out, but he had his hands all over her. He let out a jealous growl, clenching his fists at his sides as he stormed over to the corner that harbored the couple, leaving Willow to follow the direction he was going with her eyes to figure out what was going on.

When Spike reached them he clenched his fists one more time preparing to fight. Tapping the stranger on the shoulder he pulled back his left arm and swung at him as hard as he could, before the stranger could react. The ponce went down and Drusilla looked at Spike like he was the crazy one. Drusilla pushed past him to help the whelp up. That's when Spike recognized him. _**ANGEL.**_

"Dru, what the hell?!" Spike yelled more anger coming off him than before. He was pacing in front of them as they sat on the floor. Drusilla looked up at him the same rage in her eyes to match his own. He waited for her to explain, but she paid no attention to him as she helped up her _**Precious**_ _**Angel. **_"Dru!" She finally looked at him. Standing up she began swaying back and forth.

"You don't understand, I had to find my pleasure somewhere Spike you taste like ashes." Drusilla said as Angel stood up hiding himself behind her.

"This is no time for you to talk in riddles pet." Spike said in a serious tone. A small crowd of people began to form around them. Drusilla stopped her swaying. She looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"Your covered in her, every time I look at you all I see is her." she got so emotional when she spoke a few people thought she was going to cry.

"What the hell are you babbling on about?" he said shaking his head. He had been nothing but faithful to her. She was the one who would cheat on him then expect him to take her back.

"Summer's." Dru spit out the word like it could infect her to just by saying it. Spike's eyes grew large as realization hit him. Then it turned to disgust, and he clenched his fists so tight they began to draw blood. Spike stood still just letting the blood trickle out of his hands. He needed to release this anger. But no matter how mad he was or ever got at her, he could never lay a finger on her to hurt her. That's when he saw movement out the corner of his eye.

Peaches was trying to leave. Now he was fair game. Seeing red Spike pushed Drusilla aside. He punched the brooding ponce again. Angel was expecting it this time and blocked it throwing a punch back at him. Spike was unprepared for it and it made him trip up a little before he righted himself. Coming back with a right hook which did connect to Peaches jaw. Angel stumbled back holding his face. Drusilla screamed before launching herself onto Spike's back, nearly toppling them over. Which was all the distraction Angel needed to launch his next attack. He gave Spike's ribs four quick jabs before Spike could wriggle Drusilla off of him, so he could protect himself. She hit the floor with a thud!

By now a large crowd had formed around them and were chanting for Angel to kick Spike's ass. The band had long since stopped playing. Oz was trying to push through the people to help his friend if need be, but no one seemed to be budging. Willow was right at Oz's side trying to help as well, but she was having as much luck as he was. Two burly bouncers were watching the fight keeping the people back far enough so they wouldn't get involved.

Spike had Angel in a head lock now and was punching him in the ribs, as his other arm held him in place. Angel was coughing up blood and people were yelling for Spike to stop but Spike was relentless. Drusilla had disappeared but soon reappeared with a pool que in hand which she hit Spike on the back with. He let Angel drop to the floor as he turned around to look at his girlfriend. Ripping the pool que from her hands he turned back to Angel who was standing now. Angel came running towards Spike tackling him to the ground. Keeping on him with a barrage of punches.

The crowd cheered as they're hero seemed to be gaining the upper hand, again. Willow had been crawling on the ground to try and get past people. It had worked and now she was as close as she was going to get to the fight as long as the bouncer's had anything to say about it.

Angel sat on top of Spike punching mercilessly as Spike weakly tried to protect himself. "How does it feel, Will my boy?!" Angel taunted as he slowed his attacks so he could put more strength behind them. "You never take what's mine away from me!" And with that hit Spike spit up some blood that flew up onto Angel's cheek. Angel got off him and Drusilla handed him the pool que from earlier. Spike looked up to see Angel kiss Drusilla passionately. The fire was reignited in his eyes and he used his leg to sweep Angel off his feet, taking Drusilla with him.

"Spike! Spike! Spike!" half the crowd cheered. The other half was chanting.

"Angel! Angel! Angel!"

Spike picked himself up onto his feet. Hovering above Angel he kicked him in the ribs. Spike's right eye was swollen shut, his lip was cut and bleeding, he could feel some bruised ribs, but he wasn't done with Angel so he tucked his pain away for later.

Angel was in pretty much the same shape. Spike had opened up his skull and blood was trickling down his face. His left arm felt a little numb and it hurt to breathe. Just as he was trying to make it to his feet he felt Dru shield him with her body. Spike stopped in his tracks as she glared up at him. He had totally forgot she was there.

Turning around he pushed himself through the crowd and out into the parking lot. He took in a few gasps of the fresh night air before he punched the brick wall as hard as he could. It opened up his hand and he started to laugh as the tears streamed down his face. He whipped at them with his right hand that wasn't bleeding. He started walking to his DeSoto when he thought he saw someone. More like a yellow and pink blur, but as fast as it had appeared in his eye line, is as fast as it was out. Once inside his car he decided to off for Willy's Bar. They knew him there so he should probably be able to sucker someone into buying him alcohol. Just as he was about to leave the parking lot he took one last look at the entrance. Red and Oz were just making it out of the club, he could tell they were looking for him. Making up his mind he turned the key in the ignition leaving them there.

Saturday morning…

Buffy slowly made her way down the street home. She had finally got Giles to let her go, after promising that if anything else happened that she would return to his house instead of going anywhere else. The way he had said it had been so weird. It was like he thought she was going to run away. _Where was she supposed to go?_ Everyone she knew lived here in SunnyHell.

She continued her walk home, noticing the way people were looking at her. Giles had loaned her one of his old shirts so no one would be able to tell she was in her pj's, the shirt really was really to big. She looked like she was homeless in it. Eventually her house came into view and she could see Dawn and her dad washing his car. Without them noticing she turned off there street and headed into the woods.

After about ten minutes of walking she got to where she wanted to be. There was the tree just a few hundred feet away. She could already feel herself relaxing.

Spike slowly awoke his hangover kicking his ass. Cor who in the bleeden hell was talking at this ungodly hour in the morning. He opened his one good eye and saw tree branches everywhere. He nearly forgot where the hell he was. He had come out here last night pissed off at Drusilla, he must of passed out. Thinking back on the events of the night he admitted to himself climbing a tree with only one working eye a bunch of bruises, and what guessed could only be a few broken ribs hadn't been the smartest idea. But he had been sloshed and it made sense at the time. Even if it didn't now.

He tried righting himself but it was to much, to fast and he fell back down onto the tree branch. _I think I'm gonna catch some more kip,_ he thought That's when he heard it again. _Now I'm going crazy like Dru. _He covered his eyes with his leather clad arm hopping it would make the pain stop.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Now that he definitely heard. Rolling over he looked down over the edge of the branch to see Buffy pacing back and forth beneath the tree.

_Is no place sacred anymore?_ She threw her arms up in the air, again. It looked like she was arguing with someone. And loosing, but she was alone.

"I can't take it anymore! Ugh!!" she screamed falling to the ground. Spike rolled over again wishing she would stop yelling so he could nurse his hang over properly. She started laughing like an idiot. _Bloody hell woman just shut your gob._

Buffy was standing next to tree now tracing the carvings in the trunk of the tree. _William and Buffy friends forever._ Xander said that someone would scratch over it and they would just have to redo it in a week. She laughed again as she lifted her hand off it. The carving lasted longer than they did. She wished he was here, not just William her friend, but Spike too. If he was here she would feel better. She never could cry in front of him. He would call her a bitch and she'd fight back and everything would be okay. She just knew it…she'd be better. Looking at the carving again remembering they're lost friendship, she finally let out the tears she'd been holding back since she woke up.

Spike rolled over again when he heard it get quiet. She was sitting at the base now, looking down at something…whatever. He was just grateful she had finally shut up. Closing his eyes he went back to sleep, praying that the world would end so his pain could stop.

Before Buffy knew it the sun had set and she had left the woods hopping that her family wouldn't be to mad at her when she finally made it home. She could see the lights were on and the TV was showing cartoons. Taking one last deep breath for courage she slowly opened the door.

Sunday Afternoon…

Willow was shopping in the mall looking for the perfect necklace to wear at the Graduation ceremony, with no luck so far. She was having such a hard time concentrating. She just kept replaying the fight between Angel and Spike over and over in her head. No one had seen or heard from Spike yet and she was worried out of her mind, about him. _He wouldn't do something stupid because she dumped him. Would he?_ The last time a girl had rejected him and had returned with white hair, a leather duster, and an attitude to match. _What was the wor__st he could do. Come back with a pocket protector and a calculator?_

No he could do a lot worse and she knew it. He was always saying how Drusilla was his whole world and that without her he was useless. _What if he went and did something stupid_. These were the thoughts that continued to plague her mind as she shopped.

"Willow!" Willow instantly turned around to see Cordelia waving at her as she walked up. Willow looked around figuring there was another girl named Willow next to her, but there wasn't . "Okay I have to be quick because I can't really be seen talking to you." Willow nodded trying to figure out what she wanted. "Your Buffy's best friend right?"

"Yeah…"

"Why does she have all those bruises on her back? Is it because she is into pain or because of some secret lover is?" Cordelia asked trying to dig up some good gossip.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know ground zero?" when Willow still looked confused Cordy decided to spell it out for her. "Buffy's back looks like the girl in that rape video we had to watch for health class." And just like that Cordelia knew how she got them. "You know what. Don't tell anyone! Buffy didn't want anyone to know. And seeing as you're her friend and all I just thought you might have known how she got them but since you don't, let's just pretend this conversation never happened." and with that Cordy ran off. She was afraid Buffy would become more popular when people found out she was raped, and she didn't want that to happen.

She left Willow to her thoughts. Now not only did she have to worry about Spike, she had to worry about Buffy too. How was she ever going to get through the day?

Monday Literature Class.

Spike had gotten to class early because he really had no where else to be. He couldn't stay home and he couldn't go to Drusilla's. He had nothing except this shit whole to go to. Buffy entered the class room full of sunshine and hope and he just wanted to run up to her and scream, _Your boyfriend cheated on you! How does it feel?_ But he remained where he sat. he figured the show that would happen later today would be better. Angel dumping her, now that would be fun.

As usual Betty sat next to the popular girls. Spike watched her noticing she wasn't talking to any of them. Just sitting there, pretty much as alone just like he was in the back corner. _He liked that. He wanted her to go just as crazy as he had. _And with that pleasing thought of her in as much pain as he was he went back to studying.

Buffy looked longingly at the class room door. She had yet to see Willow and she really needed a friend right now or she wasn't going to make it through the day. She was pretty much sitting alone. Neither Cordy or Harmony were talking to her. She turned in her desk looking for someone, anyone she might be able to talk to until Willow showed up. Instantly her eyes focused on Spike sitting alone reading. He was cover in bruises and cuts, he looked so utterly alone, she just wanted to go sit by him. _I wish I could talk to him like I used to…_

Spike was staring at his barely legible hand writing, trying to decipher what in hell it was he had written. He wished now that he had taken more time to take better notes, seeing as the final was tomorrow. Suddenly he felt like someone's eyes were on him. He looked up to see that it was the _uber bitch herself_…and was she _staring at him with longing in her eyes?_

Buffy hadn't noticed she'd been staring at him again until she saw Spike waggle his tongue suggestively at her. She turned around in with fake disgust, as she sighed. _Nope there would be no talking to him what so ever._

She had turned around with flames burning in her eyes, he kept replaying it in his head. Her discomfort had actually made him feel better. He watched to see if she would turn around again. When she showed no signs of turning back around he was about to give his attention back to his homework, when he saw Red enter the room. He couldn't help but smile some. No matter how much he tried to alienate her, or tell her to go away, or even that they were friends she always said hi. Before she would sit in her seat next to Buffy. She locked eyes with him waving like an idiot.

When Willow finally entered the room and bypassed Buffy completely, and instead walked towards Spike, Buffy knew that Dru really had broken up with him. Which meant pep squad Willow was going to be playing on Spike's team today and not hers. She just had to face facts that starting first class period she was going to be spending the whole day alone.

"Hi," Willow said approaching his back corner.

"Red." he nodded a greeting to her in the exact way he always did.

"Can I sit here?" she nervously asked motioning to the empty seat next to him.

"Sure, Red…Betty wouldn't let you sit with her and the Barbie's."

"Buffy? No, Cordelia is scary but no. I just don't want to today."

"And I don't scare you?" he half joked.

"Nope. Your still the same William…" she stopped as if pondering how this, take no shit from anyone Rebel was different from the shy poet, who hid from any type of confrontation. "Just different hair color." she finally decided. Spike rolled his eyes, he didn't really want to talk to anyone but Red was on bird that you couldn't get rid of.

"I don't want to talk about Dru." he said, feeling the pain come rushing back at just saying her name.

"Did I ask you to?" They sat there peacefully for a few moments before he saw Willow's face go deep into thought. She was jut sitting there staring at him now. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. It was really bothering him, he was used to people staring but Red never stared.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she said going quiet. He didn't look like he was buying it for one minute. "I want to talk to you about something and I swear it has nothing to do with what's her name." Spike shot her a thankful look for not saying her name.

"Fine."

"Well. It's just…" She could feel her nerve going out the window as he looked at her. He gave her a look that screamed spit it out already. "When you and Buffy fight, you don't fight, fight right?" he raised an eyebrow in question. "You know with the hitting?" before he had a chance to respond she just kept rambling. "Well it's just she has these bruises…"she trailed off stopping when she saw the hurt look in his eyes, just then realizing what she was accusing him of. She opened her mouth to speak but Spike spoke up first.

"Red I know, you never really thought I'd hit the bird."

"Well it's just I've seen you two pushing each other before and oh goddess I think I'm just going to curl up into a ball and die." she said looking away.

"I slapped her last week." he said shocking her with his admission. "But just upside the head trying to knock some sense into there." Willow gave an apologetic smile, which he seemed to accept.

"Let's change the subject." she suggested, but it was to late just mentioning that bint's name brought out the anger in him. "Are you excited about Graduation?" she excitedly asked. He nodded his head not really listening to her anymore as he set his sights on Buffy.

"Hey Buffster!" Xander said in a chipper morning voice, moving Buffy's backpack off the empty seat next to her, so he could sit down. Setting it on the floor he sat next to her.

"Xander! Hi." Buffy said smiling brightly. They started to talk about how crappy Xander's morning had been. But Buffy could tell he was joking seeing as Xander even laughed at one point during his story.

"So last week of school, Graduation on the horizon, the real world stalking us from behind that. So can I ask you the question that is on everybody's mind?" Buffy nodded her head. "Is Cordelia's nose real?" Buffy laughed loudly. Only Xander knew how to make her laugh, like that. Cordelia shot her an evil glare causing her nose to wrinkle up which only increased Buffy's laughter.

Spike had been more than infuriated when he caught sight of Summer's laughing. The whelp was sitting next to her now, and he was laughing with her too. If he had to take much more of this he was going to heave. _Couldn't they cut him some slack. It was her damn fault that Dru left him! She should be the one paying for it not him._

"Spike are you okay?" Red asked.

"Fine." he answered unclenching his jaw. The teacher finally entered the class room late again. The class quieted down as she put her bag on the desk.

"I know that since the test is tomorrow that you think we should just be coasting until school is over." Ms. Calendar said digging through her bag. The class cheered at the prospect of getting out of extra homework. "But I think we can still learn here." the class moaned. She pulled the book she had been looking for out of her bag. "So what did you all think of the reading?"

Buffy raised her hand, then she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She could hear giggling coming from behind her, and she knew without looking that it had been Spike, but she looked anyway to see him not event trying to fake an innocent look.

"Ms. Summer's."

"Yes?" Buffy asked turning around, completely blanking on what the question was.

"The reading?"

"Oh. I thought it was good. I liked the idea of Orpheus doing anything to rescue Eurydice, even going to hell to plead with Hades." Spike's laughter interrupted Buffy's review.

"Mr. Lynch, do you have something to add?" Spike just sat there with a look that said _Please ask me what I really think? _

"Thank you Ms. Summer's," Buffy nodded her head. She had had more to say but she knew Mister Passive-Aggressive Guy would continue to interrupt her if she kept going. "Anyone else?"

Xander nudged Buffy causing her to look at him. There was a note on her desk, she picked it up and read it. _You've just received a nudge._ She clasped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing to loudly. Xander smiled raising his arms in the air, doing his victory dance, cause he got Buffy to laugh.

"Field Goal!" he yelled interrupting the class, and Buffy broke into laughter so loud she was gripping her sides trying to stop.

"Mr. Harris!" Ms. Calendar scolded. "Go to the office!"

He stood up grabbing his backpack, he went to the door and bowed to the class. Then he turned around bowing to the door, showing off his butt to everyone . A few girls whistled at him, but most of the class was just laughing.

The rest of the class went by silently as Ms. Calendar went over what was going to be on the test, then assigning a new Greek fable to read for Wednesday's discussion. Buffy waited outside the room for Willow and the two walked to there next classes together.

Lunch time…

Spike headed out to the quad for a smoke. Oz was there tweaking the strings on his guitar. Anya was sitting next to him, waving her arms in the air as she spoke, probably driving him nuts.

"Oi, Wolf boy." Spike greeted him. Oz seemed to be looking at him almost thankfully, but no one could ever really tell with Oz.

"Hey man."

"Hello Spike, have you come to join us in our discussion of whether or not Buffy gives Angel enough orgasms?" Anya said bluntly as a greeting, Spike's anger which he had been holding in so well almost erupted by just the mention of Buffy's name. Before Spike could get his brain to switch back on, Oz spoke up.

"Anya heard, Angel is going to break up with her after school." he explained seemingly not interested at all into going into greater detail.

"And why the bleeden hell would I give a flying fuck about what happens to Slutty Summers?" Spike asked hanging on every word. Hopefully he could find out where he was going to do it so he could watch her cry.

"Oh you shouldn't." Anya tried to correct. "We were just trying to figure out why he was breaking up with her."

"We weren't…you were." Oz said trying not to be pulled into anything that could later be used against him. He knew better than to gossip about his girlfriends best friend. That was a road he wouldn't be going down.

"Whatever. I just thought it was kind of weird, you know?" Spike sat next to Oz lighting up a cig, trying to completely focus on what Oz was doing, but still slightly listening to Anya. "It's like life sucks for her. First her parents are fighting, then her huge fight the other day with Angel, and now a breakup. Karma's really going after her." she stopped to look at Oz. "That's why I'm saying you should get your orgasms while you can. So stop taking it so slow and tap that Red headed girl of yours." she said turning the conversation down a bad road. Oz seemed to tense at that but it passed as fast as it came.

Spike looked across the quad to look at where Buffy was sitting with Red, and the Whelp. She looked happy enough yet. _Serves you right you ungrateful bitch._ He looked at her again, her friends were getting up to leave. The look in her eyes held his gaze. It was the same look she gave him this morning in class, she looked so sad. _Fuck! Stop feeling bad about this! She deserves what she gets! Just stop thinking about Goldilocks. _

Hey, just thought you should know I plan to keep writing on my other stories. It's just that my old computer caught one hell of a virus and it killed it. There was nothing left L. So I had to buy a new one so I lost everything that I written. Trust me you would not have liked to have been the IT guy that was at my house. And when I say I lost everything I mean everything. My Photoshop program, all the art I had done for Freakville. All my movie clips I did for Youtube, my family and vacation pictures, and my stories, which two of them I had finished! This story survived because I had sent it to a friend to proof read, luckily for me she didn't delete it I had finished _**The After Math **_and a story I had been writing that I hadn't posted any to it, called _**Wild West**_. . So I will be trying to rewrite it all…sigh So please be patient, and I will see if I can get some more posted soon. _**Please Comment on the Story…it would really brighten my day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

After school…

School went bye extremely slow after lunch. If Buffy was totally honest with herself it went by three thousand times slower, than it normally did, and it was driving her nuts. No if she was totally honest with herself, it wasn't that the day was lagging on slowly that was bothering her. He who shall remain nameless had been starring at her all day! It was unnerving….and yet a part of her a very small infinitesimal part, that was locked away so tight would die of a combination lack of air, and room to move. Thought it was kinda **cute**_, wait no cute wasn't the right word. _**Nice**? _No that wasn't it either…you know what forget labels for a moment. The fact of the matter was he had been staring at her all day._

He had been eyeing her up during Senior speech. Sure she was in front of the class talking but he never looked up from his desk, in class_. Fine we won't count that one, are you happy? _But then in American Probs class she had turned around to borrow a pencil and he was starring at her again. He turned away instantly like it caused him pain to see her or something. _Alright fine we'll chalk that one up as just another attempt to through a paper ball at my head. God you guys are hard to convince. _

_But finally something happened that you couldn't ignore, or write off as him being mean, so there. Ha! _He had come to Study Hall! It was the last class of the day which meant he skipped it like everyday. But there he was, sitting in his assigned seat behind her, drumming his fingers on the desk as if it wasn't a big deal that he was there. A look into her compact confirmed that he was still looking at her. He was wearing that stupid smirk that she had come to hate during High School, but now knowing all the times he had been looking at her today it made a small smile creep onto her face. Not that she cared_…it's just.. just…I don't have to justify myself to you._

Spike saw Buffy flip up her compact. She was not as bright as everyone claimed she was if she believed he hadn't noticed her checking him out. She had been stealing glances at him all day, which only made him laugh. She had no idea what was coming, after school, and he just couldn't wait for it.

Giles let them out early but Buffy had stayed behind talking to Giles. Spike was pacing the hallway for what seemed like the hundredth time. _Why won't she just go out to the bloody quad already?_ He ran a shaky hand throw his hair, loosening the gel some. _What the fuck could she be talking to a teacher about anyways?_ He turned around so lost in thought he didn't see Buffy as he walked right into her.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Buffy said apparently having not been paying attention either.

"Yeah you should be sorry Summer's." Spike said in what he hoped was an agitated voice and not a happy one, _seeing as she was finally out of sodding room_, _'bout bloody time._

Buffy rolled her eyes as she side stepped Spike. To her surprise he let her go…no argument or fighting. _That was weird, maybe he really was being nice to her._ She made her way to the quad not noticing her stalker right on her heels. She spotted Angel standing with some of the other Football Jocks. She almost bypassed him completely but he had waved at her as she passed by. Well in her general direction, seeing as he didn't call her name when he waved.

"Hi Angel." she said as he bowed his head to kiss her on the forehead.

"Do you got a minute? I kinda wanted to talk to you." he said grabbing her by the elbow and leading her away from the prying eyes of his team mates. She stumbled as he pulled her towards the tables.

"What's that all about?" Riley asked noticing how rude Angel had been to his girlfriend.

"You mean you didn't hear" Forest asked tossing the foot ball back to Graham. Upon seeing Riley shake his head he continued. "Angel's trading ass in value." catching the ball being thrown back to him.

"Huh?"

"He's breaking up with her and getting with Dru something or other." Graham and Forest continued throwing the ball as if it were nothing. Riley looked over to where they were now sitting at a table. She looked so lost. That's when he saw Spike, what a loser always creeping around her. That was one of the things he hated about Angel, he just let that loser mess with her constantly. If she was his girlfriend he would treat her like the frail princess that she was.

"Do you got a minute? I kinda wanted to talk to you." the moment Spike heard the words it was like he had gone to heaven and he got his 72 virgins. He smiled cruelly as he watched the Poofter drag Summer's away. Staying back far enough so as not to draw to much attention to himself he leaned back and prepared to watch the show.

Buffy practically ripped her arm out Angel's grasp. Her eyes turned cold as she looked at him.

"Ow come on, Buff. Don't be that way." he gently ran his hand up her arm. Her look faded and she smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" she could see him tense up, she knew exactly why he did it too. She had heard from an apologetic Willow who had told her at lunch how he had gotten so beaten up. He deserved every cut and bruise in her book. He looked like he was going over something really important in his head. _Probably trying to find a way to make it my fault. _"Angel?"

"Buffy…I got excepted into UCLA." she hadn't been expecting that. "And I was doing some thinking and I'm going to go there next year and…" she nodded her head not entirely sure what to say to that. "You've been really distant lately."

_I knew you'd get around to it all being my fault, somehow._

"And since you don't seem completely devoted to this, I think we should see other people in college. I'm mean long distant relationships never last, and what with your short attention span to things like monogamy, I don't think we could make it work."

"…What?" she had meant for it to come out angry but she sounded confused.

"Oh come on Buffy. It's all around school. Don't pretend you don't know." Now she was pissed.

"NO I don't know."

"Everyone in school knows about you and **Spike **having sex behind the bleachers." the hate behind his words was intense. Buffy just froze, staring at him. Spike almost choked on his cigarette when Peaches finished his sentence.

"WHAT?! NO! NO!" Buffy couldn't even form a complete thought as she noticed he had kept talking.

"Yeah that's right I know, and no amount of begging would get me to take you back now. I mean **Spike**? Come on, Buff I thought you had more respect for yourself than that? He is a complete loser, I should of figured it out sooner though. I feel really stupid. I mean if you weren't having it with me you were getting it somewhere."

"Angel we never…you….you are the one that cheated on me!" Buffy was now screaming at him. Officially getting the attention of everybody that was still at school. Angel was looking over her head trying to figure out a way to finish this without bringing anymore attention to himself.

"After you did." She exhaled a deep breath and he could tell she was angry now. "Look lets not end on a bad note. I mean what we had was special. So lets not play the who cheated on who first game, okay. Let's be adults about this." she seemed to by that and calmed down some.

"Your right. _**We can be adults**_. Nice bruises by the way. How did it feel when Spike beat the shit out of you?" Angel clenched his hands into fists. "He's got one hell of a left hook, doesn't he?" Angel exhaled a deep breathe. She was really starting to piss him off now. "But do you know the one thing he is better at then fighting, is?" she stopped a moment daring him to do something with her eyes. Then she rubbed her hand down her stomach while making a moaning noise. "And he can go for hours not minutes…" the venom in her voice was powerful. Angel had, had enough. He pulled back his arm and hit her cheek causing her to fall off the bench she was seated on. She hit the ground holding her face, her eyes were blazing with fire.

"Oh god! Buffy I'm so sorry. You know I would never hurt you right?" he apologized bending down to help her up. She batted his hand away getting up on her own, then pushed past him walking away not looking back even as he called after her.

Spike watched the whole scene unfold, he just stood there staring at her retreating form. _Had she just stood up for him?_

:

At home….

The walk home had been made in peace. Running through the events of the day through her head. An enemy flirting with her, a knew rumor to deal with, and her ex-boyfriend hitting her. The only thing it was missing was flying monkeys and she would swear she wasn't in SunnyDale anymore. After along talk with her mother about how rough of a day she had been through she was excused from supper. With wishes from her mother to feel better in the morning.

Sitting in her room she was trying to do ground control. No one would take Angel's side knowing that he hit her so she wouldn't be alienated tomorrow, _god he was such a loser. _She could feel her face swelling, _sigh just one more thing to add to the what else could go wrong to Buffy list. _The rumor though, she had no idea how to kill it. She was praying that Angel had been lying about it being all over school. The nice side of Spike she had been seeing today would completely vanish if people were thinking that. _Okay so maybe nice side was a huge assumption, more like less evil? Kinda friendly? Who knows with him…_

She knew what he really thought of her, so she guessed it wouldn't really last anyways. What did he say? Oh yeah…"_I wouldn't touch you with a 30 foot pole." _Sighing she looked out her bedroom window, it was raining, that made her smile. Her mom used to say, _"That when it rained it was the angel's way of letting you know it was going to be okay. So you didn't need to cry, because they were doing it for you."_ The smell was perfect, and she was so lost in the sensation that she didn't hear the door open.

"Hi, honey." a drunken voice said, causing her tense up, and her grip on the window sill to become almost painful as she heard the door close and then lock.

Why was he here? He wasn't even sure himself. She had to an extent stood up for him in her own conceded, annoying, nice way, oh Bollocks. He should just turn around, go home, have himself a pint of logger, and pretend he hadn't seen anything. He turned around to leave walking all the way to the mailbox when he changed his mind turning around again. He was here he was going to talk to her, and that was that. He could see a shadow in the window. The rain was pouring around him harder than before now. He felt bloody stupid as she opened the window her form practically hanging out, with him standing under the tree to her bedroom soaked to the bone, like a stalker. She smiled closing her eyes, did she see him? She must have, he was pretty hard to miss.

He looked down at his combat boots drawing up the strength necessary to talk to her. When he looked up at her window it was closed, not even a shadow to be seen up there. _Where did she go? _Then a thought popped into his head. _Bitch wants me to go to the door like a child, and ask politely to talk to her like some love sick puppy. Well I'm not that grateful, so you can just forget it._ He was turned around to leave again walking all the way to the end of the street. He finally looked back up at the window out of curiosity, still black. _She wasn't going to stop him to see what he wanted? She could be so fucking stubborn. Well he wasn't going to go back again. No way in hell. _He continued to stare at the window kicking his boots through a puddle he walked up to the door. _Still Fucking Summer's Bitch._ He knocked on the door preparing himself to see Buffy's smug face behind it.

Mrs. Summer's opened the door a huge smile plastered on her face. "William it is so good to see you." she said giving him a huge hug. He hugged her back reluctantly at first but finally gave in seeing as she had once been like his second mum. "What brings you out on such a rainy night? You should be a home, dry and warm in bed you know?" she teased in a motherly way.

"Yeah well I 'spect to once I'm done speaking with your eldest." he said clearing his throat like a boy preparing for his first date. Her face look distressed for a second but it quickly changed back to the happy smile that she had always worn. He figured it was because she was afraid they would be fighting in a minute.

"Oh…I'm sorry but she wasn't feeling well and went straight to bed." he nodded his head knowing she wasn't going to let him up to see her, and it's not like he was even here to fight with her. "How about you come in for a bit to warm up and have a cup of coco?"

"I really should be…"

"Nonsense. I haven't had a coco buddy in along time. You can take two minutes for an old woman." she said ushering him into the house. "Hang your coat up, and come then into kitchen."

Spike did as she said, taking his time to look at the house. It hadn't really changed that much since the last time he was there. Same pictures on the wall of Dawn and Buffy when they were 5. He started making his way to the kitchen which was cluttered with boxes, some filled, some empty. He maneuvered his way to the table, and after some difficulty sat down.

"Sorry about the mess. Buffy designated this her packing area." Spike sent a smile her way as she continued boiling the water. His eyes roved over the boxes again. There was clothes in some, books in another, pictures books in others. Wait, pictures. "Still like the little marshmallows?"

"Yes, mum." he said leaning over to pick up the photo album. Mrs. Summer's caught the motion out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, I told she wouldn't need to take them, seeing as she will only be living across town, but you know her. She has to have her pictures everywhere she goes." she grumbled. Spike flipped it open, looking at the first picture in the book. A small smile crept onto his face. "What are we looking at?" Mrs. Summer's asked setting his cup down on the table. Leaning over his shoulder she laughed at the picture.

In the picture Spike and Buffy were dressed up for Halloween. He was dressed as batman and she was dressed as Cat-Woman. In the picture they were arguing, like they always were.

"Do you remember this?" he shook his head no, even though he completely remembered every last detail about it. Mrs. Summers sat down across from him taking a sip of her drink. "I had asked to get a picture of you two before the two of you left for trick-or-treating. As I was getting the camera ready Dawn goes commenting on how Cat-Woman is Batman's girlfriend. I'm not sure what was said next but you started yelling at the top of your lungs how gross the idea of her being your girlfriend was gross. And she was yelling back saying she make a good girlfriend." she faded off lost in thoughts of memory. He continued the memory in his head as if it were really happening.

"_I am so your girlfriend!" Buffy said placing her hands on her hips. Leaning forward so that she was in his face._

"_Ewww no! You got cooties!" He said not backing down from her._

"_Yeah well now you do too!" and she leaned forward and kissed him. Why wasn't there a picture of that? That would be something he would of liked to of had a copy of. Wait no I don't. Bloody hell she's gone and made me fuck up. _He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a large crash.

"What was that?"

"Oh that would be Dawn. She's been grounded to her room, so of course she is trying to sneak out. Sigh. When you're a father you'll understand everything." he smiled but it quickly disappeared as a thought of kids with Dru crossed his mind. Mrs. Summer's knew that look and tried to change the subject.

"Are you busy packing for college too? Or are you already packed, like she should be?"

"Already packed." he closed the book placing it back in it's box, finally acknowledging his cup.

"Where are you going?" she said sipping her coco, enjoying the conversation.

"UC SunnyDale, unfortunately. I couldn't get a better scholarship."

"I'm sorry about that dear. But at least, you can keep an eye on Buffy for me. You know how trouble seems to find her." Smiling as she watched he drain the rest of his cup. He was glad to hear her say that, maybe he would keep an eye on her. Just so he could laugh at her pain,_ yeah. It's not like he had picked the school after he heard she had. No, no other motive here._

"I should be going…" he said standing. He could tell she wanted him to stay but the rain was still going on outside, and he didn't want to be a drowned rat at the end of the night, and he felt slightly guilty for getting her chair and floor wet.

"Yes, yes." she said following him to the door. He shrugged back on his soaked leather duster. He felt like shivering but he wasn't going to do that in front of her. "Your welcome here anytime, William. So don't be afraid to drop by." she sounded so sad, like she was loosing one of her kids.

"I'll be sure to do that mum." he said being pulled into a another hug even though he was drenching her now. But he understood, she loved him, she was always going to be his mom.

"Night."

"Night, mum."

She closed the door smiling, he felt good, really good. He turned around just in time to see a body drop from the tree, and take off running. _Nibblet?_ Spike was running after her now. But as the chase continued he noticed that it was Buffy, not Dawn. She was just plowing though puddles not stopping for anything.

"Summer's, stop!" he yelled at her, but it was like she didn't hear him. "Buffy!" a car pulled onto the street nearly taking her out. It honked it's horn not bothering to slow down at all. _Fucking Americans. _but she kept running as if nothing had happened. Spike was almost in arms length of her when he saw another car coming. Hurling himself on top of her tackling her to the ground as the car swerved and screeched to a halt, nearly hitting both of them. She was sobbing uncontrollably beating on his chest with closed eyes, he just held her to him letting her vent.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" the guy from the car said opening his door, walking over to them.

"Fine, you can go!" Spike said trying to soothe her by wiping at her tears. She had stopped trying to hit him and was letting him hold her. The guy continued his approach.

"I don't know. You do need to get to the hospital or something?"

"Get the Bloody hell out of here!" Spike snapped.

"Is she alright?" he said continuing to walk towards them. Spike turned around and growled at the guy. He took the hint and started making his way back to his car real fast.

Spike just couldn't handle girls crying even on a good day, let alone when an annoying wanker like that ponce, just wouldn't leave him be so he could take of her. "Buffy?" he whispered sweeping a stray strand hair out of her face. Her face was all red and puffy now and when she opened her eyes they looked hollow, he knew something bad had happened. Spike opened his mouth to speak but she punched him in the ribs where Angel had done some serious damage and he let her go as he hit the ground holding his ribs. She was up like lightning running in the same direction she had been going. He was only thrown for a second and then he was right behind her again holding his ribs but keeping up none the less.

"Buffy! Slow down already!" Spike yelled trying to get threw to her before another car appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly she skidded to a halt and he blew past her trying to stop. When he turned around she was already heading up the someone's apartment walk way.

"Let me in! Please let me in!" she sobbed pushing the door bell, while weakly banging on the door. Spike slowly walked up behind her. _Did she know he was there at all? She looked pretty out of it, did she even know where she was? _The door opened and to Spike's surprise it was the Librarian. _What was his name again? Guyles?_

"Buffy?" he asked confused. Before he could say anything else she launched herself into his arms crying even harder than she had been before, in Spike's.

Spike didn't know what to do. _Should he leave, stay, go over there and hold her, or just stay put? _Giles seemed to spot him and as he carried Buffy into the apartment, he waved for Spike to follow them in. Spike entered the flat shutting the door behind himself. Giles laid Buffy on the couch much like he had the other night. Spike couldn't hear the whispered conversation the two had. Giles eventually got up returning with the blanket from the other day draping it on her like he had the other day. She continued to cry not really aware of what was going on. The two men watched as she slowly cried herself to sleep. Neither saying a word to each other, but both waiting for the other to.

"Tea?" Giles finally asked breaking the silence, after he was sure she was a sleep. He said it in a tone that just seemed to say this was a normal everyday thing. Spike nodded his head and the two men made their way to the kitchen.

"Want to explain to me what that was all about?" Spike asked in as calm a tone as he could muster. Giles began to boil the water.

"Certainly. Once she tells me I'll tell you."

**Hi again. Alright please don't be mad, but I guess I couldn't blame you if you were. Seeing as my writing has been slacking lately, which totally ain't my fault. But I've been hired to do a 3D animated short movie, before Christmas. So I'm going to be wicked busy with that for the next couple of months. So I won't be posting for awhile, sorry. I will still be writing though, trust me after 4 hours straight of creating in Light wave, you need a release. But if I do any posting it will be few and far between. Please forgive and don't be angry. And keep an eye on my writings anyway, cause I don't plan to stop, I love writing Spuffy's and the feedback is amazing. Those of you who have commented on my work, thank you. You really make me feel like I'm not wasting my time. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuesday Morning…_

_Buffy woke feeling stiff. She stretched her arms out in front of her slowly opening her eyes. __SPIKE?! _She jumped up from her position on the couch, he was laying stretched out on a…table? She took in her surroundings. _Giles apartment, thank god, for a moment there I thought Spike and I had…why was Spike there? _The events of last night slowly filtered into her head. Ugh. 

"Good morning Buffy." Giles said in a whispered tone. Buffy jumped again not having noticed his presence. "Why don't you come get some breakfast?" Buffy looked over to where Spike lay sleeping. "Let's let him wake up on his own." he suggested and she looked grateful. The two marched into the kitchen where breakfast was already made. 

"You know I eat more things than eggs." Buffy teased taking in the contents of her plate.

"Buffy." he said in an exhausted tone and she didn't make eye contact. 

"Do you have cereal? I could really go for some." she said poking her scrambled eggs with a fork. 

"I do think there is more important things for us to discuss than food." he said trying to force her to talk. 

"I know, it's just there's a lot to tell." she said looking at him finally. "I'm not sure how to start." she looked so drained.

"Anywhere."

Taking a deep breathe she looked down knowing she couldn't do this looking at him. "Do you remember when things started to go south with my parents?" she didn't wait for a reply. "Well it was my fault." this time he did speak up.

"No it wasn't!" he yelled and they both sat silent for a moment seeing if it had woken their…for the lack of a better word, guest. 

"Ok, well dad started coming home angry from work." Giles didn't like where this was going. "At first it wasn't so bad. You know, he'd drink some and yell at the TV when 49er's lost. Me and Mom would keep Dawn busy so she wouldn't notice, it. Then slowly mom started crying more often." Giles nodded his head. He had spent many nights working at the gallery consoling the woman. At first he did it hopeful that the marriage would split up. As horrible as that sounds he loved Joyce for as long as he had known her and she deserved better than _**Hank Summers**_. But it had changed overtime to just making sure she was okay, and so were her daughters. 

"And one night she was crying so loud I couldn't take it." tears started coming down her cheeks. That brought him back to what she was saying. "So I went down stairs to…I'm not even sure why I did. Mom was bleeding laying on the ground and dad was standing over her, looking beyond angry. So I screamed…I screamed how stupid is that? I mean I could of called 9-1-1 or picked up something to hit him with but, no I scream." the tears were free falling now, Giles sat there listening intent on finding out once and for all what was going on.

"He walked over and hit me. I hit the ground and everything went black. When I woke up…it was bad." she lifted her shirt to show her stomach. It was completely bruised, with cuts all over. Some looked fairly old. "That wasn't the last time it happened." Giles looked mortified, she just sat there waiting for him to say something. But the words just didn't seem to come.

"It really isn't that bad. When dad's away on business, it's…it's not so bad." she said lowering her shirt. "I'm sorry I cry so much." she said whipping at the tears that refused to stop coming. "You must think I'm such a baby."

"…Buffy…your not." Giles said trying to find the words necessary. 

"Look I really don't want people to know." she locked eyes with him. "I'm going to college as soon as possible. Staying on campus, where I'll be okay." she took another deep breathe. "So things will turn around in my world soon."

"You should tell the police, you can't let him get away with this. What if he goes after Dawn?" Giles asked.

"Mom asked for a divorce. That's why I've been over here so much. He's just trying to get his last shots in." she said with a little confidence the tears finally turning off.

"He shouldn't be able to get away with this." he said sounding slightly angry, but she knew it wasn't really at her. He was mad at her dad.

"I've thought about this. Dawn still loves him, I'm not going to ruin that." she looked into Giles eyes pleading for understanding. "Please don't say anything."

"Bloody hell." Buffy had never heard him swear like that before. From Spike it was like every other word. "I won't." he took her hand in his giving it a friendly squeeze before letting go. "But I don't want you staying at home as long as he is there." he gave her what Willow would call the resolved face, she nodded her head.

"No worries. It's the last week of school, I'm expected to be out every night partying. I've got a place to stay." she said giving a smile. He returned the smile standing up and walking to his cupboards. 

"I've got cheerio's that it." he said returning with the box and a bowl. She looked relived at the sudden change in conversation.

"Perfect." she smiled pouring herself a bowl as Giles went to get a spoon and the milk. "I should probably wake the sleeping rebel. He's useless without his coffee. He must never have it then cause he is always useless." she teased getting up. 

"I'll begin brewing it." she heard him reply as she entered the living room. Spike was laying just where she had left him. He looked peaceful…no he looked a little angry. Must be waking up, she shrugged as she reached down and shook his shoulder. _Would it really kill him to smile? _That thought brought a smile to her face. _Probably would…_

"Spike, Spike wake up." she said as sweetly as possible without it sounding condescending. He opened one eye looking her up and down.

"Summers." he said in that same hateful tone she was used to.

"Up and atom lazy bones." she said making her way to the kitchen. Spike showed no sign of moving. As she made if half way to the kitchen. She turned and picked up a pillow throwing it at him. It hit him in the chest making him open his eyes again. "Get up." she turned away, Spike watched her hips sway ever so slightly as she walked. He made it to his feet, following behind her. She had seated herself at the table eating a spoonful of O's. Spike sat across from her staring at her which she tried not to notice as she continued to eat. 

"Coffee will be ready in a moment, Spike." Giles said breaking the silence. Spiked nodded his head at the older Englishman. He reached across the table pulling a few Cheerio's from the box, popping them in his mouth.

"Yes Spike you can have some of my cereal." Buffy said in a sarcastic tone, looking at him. He plastered the same fake smile on his face to match hers.

"Thanks, Betty." with that said he reached over and grabbed another handful, popping them into his mouth one by one. Buffy narrowed her eyes biting on her lower lip watching him. 

"Oh for god's sake can you two behave like adults for one bloody minute." Giles said placing a cup in front of Spike. They both looked at the older Englishman as if he had grown a third head. "I'm going to get dressed, try and get along." he said walking around the corner of his flat. 

A smile appeared on Buffy's face as she grabbed a soaked O and threw it at Spike, landing on the lapel of his duster. He looked down at the O and watched as it oozed it's way down his jacket. Slowly lifting his head to look at her. She sat there smugly watching his reaction. When she noticed he was looking at her she lowered her head examine the cereal. Spike set his jaw, his eyes turned a darker blue as he reached across the table he pulling out a handful of O's from the box and threw them at her. Her eyes widened as she was covered in Cheerio's. Spike had a victory smirk on his face as he watched her face turn red with anger. 

:

Giles stepped into the kitchen dressed in a freshly pressed blue tweed suit, ready to begin the day. He was looking forward to the end of the day when he would go to the museum and see Joyce. He really wanted to talk to her about the divorce issue. He wanted to make it known he thought it was a splendid idea and that when she felt she was ready he would be willing to ease her back into the dating world. Yes he would make that part especially clear. There was a smile on his face that nothing could happen to take it away. He felt happier than he had in years.

That's when he steeped on something and heard it crunch under his foot. That was what brought out of his fantasy about Joyce and him riding away into a sunset together. Cereal was everywhere! Milk from the bowl Buffy had been eating from was now dripping off the table onto the floor. And the two teenagers were wrestling on the floor in the middle of the room. Buffy sat on top of Spike a handful of soggy cereal in her hands. Spike lay underneath her holding the hands as far away as possible. 

"Say it!" Buffy demanded trying to force her hands down to rub the dripping O's into his hair. Spike held her off but both their arms were shaking from putting so much strength behind it.

"Never, sweetheart. You'll have to kill me first." he answered stubbornly, wriggling beneath her to get her off. Buffy kept sliding farther down his body. She was straddling his abs now, she had started at his chest, almost sitting on his head…not that he would of minded if she had. _Definitely a good position to be in mate._

"If I kill you how can I get you to say it? Sorry not letting you take the easy way out." she protested trying to make him sound stupid. He didn't even need to think before he answered her.

"Vampire, luv." he said in tone that made her feel stupid. "You couldn't get rid of me that easy." he teased sticking out his tongue then waggling it suggestively at her. _How did he always do that? I was angry with not just 3 seconds ago, now it's taking all I have not to laugh. _Buffy got distracted for a second and when she came out of her daydream she realized he was waiting for her comeback. _Shit._

"Just say it!" she said bucking slightly on him as Spike tried to get her off. He smiled triumphantly at her lack of a comeback and then his eyes went wide looking at her. Buffy noticed at that exact moment too that bad parts had touched and as hard as she tried she couldn't look away from Spike. _Which wasn't the only hard thing. _He just stared up at her, not looking away either. She felt him buck her again and she closed her eyes afraid that they would roll back and he'd tease her. Spike saw her eyes close then felt her push back against him slightly causing his head to fall and hit the floor, in ecstasy. 

_Cor, pet…yes that's it…just like that…_

_Please don't stop…please Spike…_

Giles noticed that the struggling had slowed down and hoped they were going to stop. But neither of them seemed to move to away from the other, so he decided to do the parent thing and put a stop to it. "Now what is he supposed to say?" Giles said pouring himself a cup of coffee. Both Buffy and Spike yelped in terror. Jumping away from one another as fast as possible. They looked so embarrassed neither of them could look at Giles. "Well?" he asked not really looking at the two teenagers.

"What?" Buffy silently asked herself looking down at the cereal covered floor. "Oh! Right, he's supposed to say sorry. He poured milk down my shirt!" she said yelling at Spike as he simple shrugged his shoulders in reply. He couldn't tare his eyes away from her shirt. _You can see fucking through it…why hadn't I noticed that before?_

"And who is supposed to say sorry for destroying my kitchen?" he asked taking a sip from his cup, finally looking at them. "I'm guessing it would be, the both of you." he scolded, watching as Buffy blushed looking down, but Spike seemed unfazed at his attempt to scold them, as he continued to stare at Buffy. That's when he noticed that you could see through her shirt. "Buffy why don't you go grab some of my clothes to change into. When you get home you can change for school." he said in a rushed tone looking away from the girl.

Buffy looked relieved he wasn't yelling. She nodded her head getting up, leaving the two men alone. Spike looked angry for a moment as he watched her leave. But just as quickly as it had appeared the emotion was gone and he had locked eyes with Giles.

"So Watcher what's the verdict?" Spike asked breaking the tension. Giles looked confused. Spike stood up brushing off the cheerio's that refused to get off him. "Why was she crying?" Giles looked at the younger man for a moment choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to lie to the boy but he had just gained Buffy's trust and he would not betray that now.

"Buffy has a lot to deal with. It's all finally catching up with her." he said with a far off look on his face as he focused on his coffee. _Yeah like finals is causing her to run into traffic. _But before he could call the older man on his bullshit, Buffy walked back into the room.

"Sorry about the mess." she said scuffing her foot on the ground which really just kicked O's across the room.

"It's alright, you should head home and get ready for school." he said trying to sound like it really didn't matter. She smiled her gratitude to him leaving the room. Spike followed after out the apartment. 

"Sigh… those two are doomed." Giles said placing his cup on the counter to get the broom.

:

Tuesdays a bummer…

It was Gym class and she still felt guilty. So what if Spike had offered to walk her home, she had a right to say no. _Yeah say no not tell him you'd rather kiss Jonathan then spend time with him. _She could just not shut that voice up. Okay so that was a little cruel, but it's not like Jonathan had heard it. _You don't feel guilty because of him, and you know it._ Buffy grunted as she sat on the side lines waiting for a member of her team to catch a dodge ball. She didn't feel bad because of Spike she wouldn't, couldn't. _Come on you saw his hurt face._ For like two seconds before he said he's rather catch syphilis than spend time with me, she reminded herself. 

She turned her attention to the Court watching as another girl screamed when Faith pelted her with the ball. At least her team was winning. _Then why are you beating yourself up?_ That voice was relentless. She couldn't think of anything. No smartass reply came to mind. _Ha, you like Spike, that's why you feel bad about hurting him._ NO! I liked William. She thought smiling as Faith caught one and Buffy was put back into the game. She had no more than stepped onto their side when she heard…

_So you liked William?_ The voice taunted, Buffy's face went pale, as she dodged a ball thrown by Fred. No! No! NO! I liked him better than Spike but not in the liking sense of the word. She tried to concentrate on the game but wasn't succeeding. She almost got hit by a ball thrown by Harmony now that was sad.

_You do realize they are the same guy right? _The Voice taunted in a sweet voice. Buffy covered her face with her hands. She was having an argument with herself and losing. That's when she got hit by a dodge ball thrown by Faith. She had stepped in front of her team mate and had got pelted. She could already feel the bruise coming in. 

"Time out! Someone Help Buffy up!" Mr. Giles yelled from the side lines. Hands flailing in the air to get everyone's attention.

"B you alright?" Faith asked lowering her arm to Buffy, as she hovered above her fallen teammate.

"Fine." she lied. As she lie on the floor reaching her arm up to Faith's for help up the only thought that gave her comfort was that Spike wouldn't be give this morning a second thought, he'd just be planning her newest way to hit her with a spit ball.

:

Spike sat in Shop Class watching the safety videos they were supposed to have watched at the beginning of the school year, but had somehow forgotten. Just the way Shop Class was supposed to be. He sat there lost in thought instead of laughing with the other guys as he should as people lost fingers to the jigsaw and router table. All he could think about was Buffy. Last week she never would of even crossed his mind, no matter what Dru says. He hadn't thought about her green eyes that have speckles of gold in them when she got mad, or the dimples she got when she really smiled. No they were the farthest thing from his mind. But today she consumed him, it was like he was drowning in her. 

Spike was brought out of his thoughts when Clem jabbed him in the ribs to ask if he had seen the nail gun shoot that nail into that guys eye? He nodded his head and Clem seemed satisfied at his answer as he returned to watching the film. Spike grunted clenching his hands into fists. He should be laughing with the guys in his favorite class not pining over a stupid girl. No matter how low he felt he would never allow himself to brood, not like Buffy's X. God he just could stop thinking about her.

Her words from earlier echoed in his ears and he felt his heart cringe. It wouldn't break. No the cow would never be able to do that again. He wouldn't let her. Then his thoughts turned to this morning where they had dry humped. It had been nice but he wouldn't put himself through that much pain again just to get laid. He was a good looking bloke he could have his choice of the birds. 

But they weren't her…he saw her walk away down the street again away from him. He felt the pain in his chest for the third time today. Well if Buffy didn't want to start over then neither did he. He said in a resolved tone turning his attention back to the movie. An older man held a block of wood next to the planner. He turned towards the cameraman ready to speak.

"If your threw with her then why did you call her Buffy instead of Betty like you always do?" the guy on the screen asked. Spike's eyes went wide and he slammed his head onto the table. _This could not be fucking happening._ Clem placed his hand on Spike's back patting it once.

"I know dude this is getting to be to much for me too." Clem said and you could here the planner taking the man's finger off.

:

Earlier that morning…

"So ducks…want I should walk you home?" Spike said as they walked down Giles's walkway. They were walking side by side, Buffy's head was looking at the ground, Spike's was looking at her, she didn't respond. "Wanna find a dark alley somewhere and pick up where we left off?" 

Her head snapped up like a rubber band. Her eyes were huge, and her mouth was slightly open. "What?" she asked hoping she had heard him wrong.

"I asked if you wanted to find a dark alley…" he repeated but was cut off when she put her hand over his mouth. 

"Spi-iiiike." she had meant for it to sound angry but just as she said it he licked her hand. She removed her hand immediately as if it had been burned. 

"I was just funning you, Summer's." she looked relived. He stuck his hands in his duster pockets as they continued to walk. They walked a whole block without saying a word to the other. Spike was fumbling in his head for words to say. He just needed something that would get her talking. Once she was talking his charm would take over…he smiled at the thought of the two spending time together like they in the kitchen. 

Buffy was going through the same problem in her head. She hated silence, it always came before the fight. She didn't want to fight…not after this morning. She could never look at Cheerio's the same again. 

"You get enough to eat this morning?" he asked looking at her. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Seems to me we wore more than I saw you eat." he teased. 

"No." he pulled his hand and made a gesture to the dinner they were passing, a smile on his face. "Yeah…I mean. I had enough to eat." she said looking back down at the sidewalk. 

Spike cursed under his breathe, it seemed like a good idea. They were passing the dinner and if they sat and ate that would mean they would have to talk. _What a fucking brilliant plan you wanker_. 

"Thanks, for asking though." his head whipped up to look at her. She was still looking at the ground. The smile that appeared on his face was contagious and it spread to her. They had finally reached the turning point and he knew it. If he went straight he be heading to school, but if he went left at the end of the block he could walk her home. 

"Want I should walk you home, luv?" he asked grabbing her arm to stop her so she would look at him. He had such hope written into his features, Buffy knew it. It was the same look she had seen long ago. When he had kisse-…he was rubbing his thumb up and down her forearm. His eyes held that same expression she had seen him look at Dru with. _Oh, no. _"Luv?" 

She looked like she was thinking it over, _that was a good thing right?_

Buffy had to be sure she looked at him a little closer, she needed to know. 

_I feel like a sodden ant under a microscope. _Then it hit him! _She thinks I'm playing her._ "What I mean by walk you home, is wait for you to change so I can walk you to school." he said it sweetly leveling his gaze with hers, to lock eyes.

_Why? Why was it the moment they were on friendly terms he wanted to push it. And not just push it, he wanted to take it. Ok even I know that doesn't make sense. What I mean is Can't we just be friends? I'm not really ready for anything else. Especially with Spike, not with rumors about the two floating around. I'll just explain that to him in a nice, calm way and everything will be okay. _

"I'd rather kiss Jonathan than spend time with you." she said looking directly into his eyes. _Oh my god where did that come from?_ Spike's eyes flashed confusion just before he yanked his hand off her arm. 

"Well I'd rather catch syphilis from Harmony than spend time with you, Betty." he cruelly remarked. She felt hurt. She was going to apologize but not now. 

"Then why did you ask?!" She said yelled at him. He met her rage with his own. 

"If you went 6's and 7's again like last night I'd be there to make sure…Screw you Summer's!" he yelled when she scrunched up her noise in that cute way she always did when she was mad. 

"Real mature Spike." she said watching as he headed straight across the street. He flipped her the bird half way across. "I Hate You!!" 

"Right back at you!" he shouted back not looking to see the tears form around the rims of her eyes. 

"You already have syphilis!" she said with as much hate as she could muster. He didn't respond, he just kept going. 

:

**Okay I know I didn't write that much but I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. I hope it wasn't disappointing. I'm writing more so the next chapter is on the way. I just wanted to say thanks 4 the comments, and please keep sending them my way. I pretty much have this story completely planned out. But there has been grumblings with by editor(my cousin who I ask her opinion on how my stories should go). She doesn't like how it's going. So commenting on this chapter would really help me out, in telling her I'm doing a good job telling the story. If I get a lot of, wow that was cool. She'll have to agree to let me write it my way seeing as I'm doing a good job. So please comment, cause I don't want to have to think up a new storyline.**


End file.
